


Marshmallow

by Olsies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, mush, scott gets a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know you can’t keep it,” Derek murmured as the dog rolled onto his back.</p><p>“You mean you don’t want to have this cute little roasted marshmallow waking you up every morning?” Stiles asked as he stroked the dog’s neck with his foot.</p><p>“Don’t help!” Derek chided as the dog got up and came up to their heads, snuffling as he tried to find more food, and then flopped over next to Derek.  Derek groaned and and rolled into Scott.  “Isn’t a pack of werewolves having a dog just- isn’t that-”  Scott laughed a little and kissed Derek’s nose.</p><p>“Having a dog is like, so normal…  We can’t have Milla growing up without a dog, can we?” Scott asked taking Derek’s hand and squeezing it.  Derek groaned again.</p><p>“Yeah, but who is gonna walk it?”</p><p>“You will, of course!” Stiles said reaching over to pat the dog’s head.  “He is a perfect marshmallow.”</p><p>“Stop.  Helping.” Derek groaned into Scott’s shoulder and Scott patted his back.</p><p>***</p><p>Or, where Scott tries to get a job but ends up with a pit bull puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallow

_Thud! Rustle. Rustle. Nudge. Nudge. Bump._

Scott grunted and opened one eye to glare at his partners.

“Do you really have to do that now? Aren’t you exhausted?” Scott groaned and Derek moaned although it was definitely _not_ in response to Scott. Derek thrust harder into Stiles who keened and clutched tightly to Scott’s arm. “ _I wanna go to sleep_!” Scott whined louder trying to pull away, but Stiles just tugged Scott closer, his long thin fingers squeezing hard.

“Fuck,” Stiles huffed, eyes scrunched closed making him miss Scott’s glaring eyes.

“You guys are the worst!” Scott muttered pulling the blankets over his head as the other two kept fucking. Three minutes went by. Scott shoved the blankets off his face. “I have an interview in the morning…” Derek slowed down a little.

“You know… You could save your breath and put your mouth to some good use right now…” Derek said. Scott rolled his eyes and rolled away from them, but then Derek let out this moan that went straight to Scott’s dick.

“Oh, fuck you both!” Scott yelled and Stiles laughed.

“Please do!” Stiles said and Scott rolled his eyes again as he pulled himself free from the blankets, scooting closer to them, kissing Derek’s shoulder as he thrust into Stiles again.

“You guys suck!” Scott grumbled as he tugged his shorts down, freeing his already hard cock, stroking it and nibbling on Derek’s neck. Derek paused and let his head fall back a little, eyes closed as Scott ran a thumb over Derek’s shoulder. Stiles huffed a little, jerked his hips, and slapped Derek’s thigh.

“Uh, hello! You’re in the middle of something!” Stiles growled and Derek sighed a little. Scott pushed him forward and down on top of Stiles.

“Keep going, babe,” Scott said and scooted back on the bed as Derek kept thrusting into Stiles.

“Fucking there,” Stiles gasped, hips rocking to meet Derek. “Jesus, _fuck_.” Scott leaned over and found the lube. He dribbled some on his hand and leaned forward to stroke Stiles and Derek’s balls. They both let out deep groans.

“Ungh… Scott! Shit!” Stiles moaned as Scott slid his fingers down to stroke Stiles’s taint. “You. Forever. That. Do…” Stiles groaned again as Scott slid one then two fingers into Stiles’s tight ass next to Derek’s cock. Derek huffed, sliding in and out of Stiles slowly, eyes screwed shut tight as he shoved his face into Stiles’s shoulder. Scott rubbed his thumb along Derek’s balls, and smirking as Derek keened and bucked his hips a little.

“You are so predictable, Hale,” Scott muttered as he kissed between Derek’s shoulder blades. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to get enough of that… and I _know_ you won’t be able to get enough of this…” He murmured as he pulled out and kissed down Derek’s back, rubbing his ass cheeks with both hands. Scott absolutely loved Derek’s ass; it was so soft and hairy and fit so perfectly in Scott’s hands. Scott kissed the top of Derek’s crack, slipping his tongue down a little. Derek jerked, thrusting into Stiles hard causing both of them to groan.

“Jesus, McCall…” Derek groaned and Scott just smirked as he worked his mouth lower, licking into Derek’s tight hole and Derek shivered and thrust into Stiles. “Fuck! More!” Derek grunted and Scott licked lower, sliding his tongue into Derek’s tight hole. Derek whined, his hips jerking in short little thrusts despite himself. Stiles wrapped his legs around Scott’s shoulders.

“Whatever you’re doing Scott, keep doing it!” Stiles groaned as Derek thrust into him faster and harder. “Hnnnn fuhhhhhhh-”

“Shit. Fuck!” Derek groaned as Scott slid his fingers into Derek, twisting and turning as he worked in around his tongue. “There, oh gawd, Scott, there!” He moaned and Scott kept twisting his fingers where Derek needed them the most until Derek let out a choked cry and thrust hard into Stiles who kept moving his hips, needing just a bit more as he stroked himself hard. He came all over himself and Derek as Scott sat up and flopped next to them, stroking himself slowly, watching them catch their breaths. Derek rolled off of Stiles and into Scott’s arms resting his head on Stiles’s shoulder.

“Just give us a minute and…” He reached around to give Scott’s dick a few tight strokes as Scott kissed Derek’s shoulder.

“Take your time,” he whispered as Stiles piled over Derek, still covered in cum.

“Me first!” He yelled and flopped between Scott’s legs kissing the crease between his inner thigh and hip bone before nosing to the base of Scott’s dick, mouthing it loosely as Derek rolled over and immediately went for the head of Scott’s dick, eager to suck him down. Scott wriggled around a little trying to not thrust up. Derek smirked a little and put his hands firmly on Scott’s hips holding him in place causing Scott to keen a little. Stiles just smirked a little as he mouthed loosely at one of Scott’s balls before sucking it in making Scott squirm but he got no where under Derek’s broad hands as the other man sucked him down causing Scott to twist the sheets under his hands and screw his eyes shut. He couldn’t even look down or think about what his partners were doing to him or he would shoot off way too fast and he wanted this to last a little bit longer. But of course, their ministrations were too much, and by the time they both slid tentative fingers slowly into Scott’s ass, he came loudly and wetly into Derek’s mouth. Derek tried to swallow it all but some of it dribbled down Derek’s chin and Stiles licked off the excess cum. When Scott was done, Derek and Stiles flopped on their backs and Scott pulled himself up.

“Shower time!” Scott called as he flicked on the light. The others groaned a little and Stiles shoved his face into Derek’s side to hide from the light. “And we have to change the sheets because you two are disgusting…” They groaned again but got up and went across the hall to the bathroom where Scott started the water and shoved them in. “Also, if I blow the interview because I’m too tired after your late night sexcapades, I’m going to kill you both…” He said as he stepped in after them.

After showering, Stiles and Derek flopped on the comfy chair in their room wearing nothing but boxers, half asleep while Scott made the bed alone. Once that was done, they piled back in the bed, Scott in the middle and they fell asleep quickly. A few short hours later, Scott’s alarm went off and he extricated himself from the pile, pulling on clothes sleepily before heading downstairs where he found Lydia and Allison making breakfast.

“Thank gawd for coffee…” Scott yawned and poured himself some coffee, adding milk and sugar before taking a sip. “That’s so good.”

“You are disgusting, sir,” Allison said as she brushed past him roughly to grab the coffee pot from him.

“I thought we were beyond you judging me for the coffee…” Scott muttered and Lydia laughed.

“She’s talking about the fact that you left your cum soaked sheets on the washing machine last night…” Lydia explained and Scott blushed a little.

“Oh, uh. Sorry…” He took a sip of his coffee. “ _This time it wasn’t me!_ I have to be at an interview in- Shit!” He yelled glancing at the time on the coffee maker. Allison snorted a little as Scott swallowed a huge gulp, gasping and running to the front closet. “Why- Where are- Shoes!” He grabbed his dress shoes and rushed out the front door with the keys, jumping in his car and rushing out the driveway as fast as he could narrowly missing some early morning joggers who just rolled their eyes at him.

***

Scott got home late that afternoon, after spending most of the day running errands and doing the grocery shopping. Stiles sat in front of the TV grading papers and Derek was in the kitchen with Danny and Boyd who were making cookies and fighting over whose raw cookie dough tasted better versus whose final products were better, which was a long standing argument that would probably never end because of course all of them were using their mother’s recipes and everyone thought that their mom cooked the best.

“Help me put the groceries away,” Scott said as he flopped the bags onto the kitchen table.

“How did today go, babe?” Derek asked kissing Scott’s cheek before wiping his fingers off on his apron and walking to the table to start grabbing stuff. Scott huffed and shrugged a little.

“They said they had a few more applications to look over, but they seemed to really like me, said they would give me a call by the end of the week,” Scott muttered and carried some cans to the pantry.

“I’m sure you’ll get it…” Derek said and Scott shrugged as he stacked the cans and went to grab more stuff.

“It’s whatever…” Scott said and went to get more food to put away, but Derek pulled him into a tight hug.

“It’s gonna be fine,” Derek whispered. “If you don’t get this, you’ll get something. I promise…” Scott nodded a little and tugged away. Derek bit his lip as Scott started sorting out things separately for dinner.

“You guys almost done?” He asked and Derek grunted.

“Yeah, just about… Maybe half an hour?” Scott nodded a little.

“I’m gonna go take a nap,” he said and fled upstairs before Derek could say anything more. He shrugged out of his pants and kicked off his shoes before curling up under the soft comforter, closing his eyes tightly, trying to shut out the world.

A little while later, tiny feet padded into the room.

“Ska?” An even tinier voice whispered and Scott took a deep breath before rolling over. “Ska!” The tiny feet ran to the edge of the bed and the small child pulled herself up where she began tugging eagerly at the blankets. Scott rolled over again, growling low in his throat making the child squeal in delight.

“What are you doing home so early, you little rugrat?” He demanded and the child smiled up at him with a very chocolatey smile suggesting the cookies were done. “Is your mama home, Milla?” Milla nodded a little, pushing her small face into Scott’s side. “You sleepy, baby?” He asked brushing back her tight sweaty curls. Like any small child old enough to fight the Dreaded Nap, Milla sat straight up and shook her head violently, no. “Ok, bug,” Scott laughed. “Let’s go wash your face…” After pulling on his jeans, they went into the bathroom and Scott pulled out a baby wipe, rubbing it over the nearly two year old’s lips. They went downstairs hand in hand to find Allison and Lydia curled up on the couch watching the news as Stiles walked in the door with some pizza boxes and dropped them on the kitchen table before marching straight over and pulling Scott into a tight hug.

“Heard you hadn’t even started dinner yet, so thought I better make sure your little werewolf ass didn’t starve.” Scott rolled his eyes as Allison called from the front room, “Language!” Stiles snorted and looked down at Milla.

“Don’t say that word, ok short stack?”

“Word?” She asked as Stiles’s fingers hit a tangle making her wince and tug away.

“Never mind,” Stiles said and turned back to the pizza boxes to find Scott already pulling out a slice, but at least he had the decency to blush a little.

After dinner, Milla sat in Scott’s lap while the grown ups played board games for a little pack night bonding until she fell asleep. Lydia offered to take her to put her to bed, but Scott insisted on taking her. He had become really apt at changing her into her pj’s after she fell asleep, and as he laid her down, he found himself tempted to crawl in the bed next to her, tired still. He couldn’t help but think about how he stammered all through the interview, how dry his mouth had been, and how his hands shook. He really wanted this job; it was what he went to school for and he was ready to do something with kids. This job wasn’t _really_ ideal, as it was just a before and after school program and wouldn’t pay enough, but Scott wanted it badly even if it meant he would have to get a crappy day job. He stroked Milla’s soft curls for a moment before heading back downstairs.

“You okay, babe?” Stiles asked as Scott flopped in his chair next to him. They were playing Cards Against Humanity, and Jackson was choosing who won. Scott nodded a little and let his best friend pull him into a side hug.

“I just want the job,” he murmured and everyone around them laughed at something Jackson read.

“I know, Scotty,” Stiles mumbled taking his hand and squeezing it. “Sorry about this morning… I- I just…” He shrugged and Scott nodded a little.

“It’s fine,” he whispered back. “I will remember this the next time you have to get up super early, by the way…”

“That’s totally fair,” Stiles whispered back and Erica glowered at them a little.

“You two know the rules; no side conversations!” She barked and Scott blushed a little.

“Mind your business,” Stiles groused back and Erica growled a little.

“Can’t we just get through a simple game without it spiraling into a fight?” Jackson muttered and Erica turned her narrowed eyes on him.

“He’s right. We do this every time,” Danny agreed and Scott took a deep breath.

“Sorry, yeah,” Scott sighed and sat up. “Whose turn is it?”

An hour later, Scott led the way up the stairs where he fell on the bed face first and fully clothed. Derek came in a few minutes later and laughed a little.

“You didn’t even get your socks off, boo,” he murmured and Scott rolled on his back, limbs out.

“Undress me…” Scott muttered. Stiles came in giggling loudly as he jumped on Scott causing him to yelp.

“Dude, I maybe a werewolf, but even we need to breathe…” He said as Stiles began licking and sucking on Scott’s neck, but Scott wriggled away and fell off the bed. Derek stood over them, eyebrow raised at Scott who just shook his head. “I’m like _seriously_ not in the mood… I’m gonna go sleep on the couch…” He got up and Stiles pouted as Scott grabbed a spare blanket from the end of the bed and his pillow.

“Aw, babe… We didn’t- _I didn’t_ -” Stiles started but Scott shook his head.

“You two have at it… I’m gonna go sleep on the couch,” he yawned and wandered downstairs and into the living room only to find Jackson, Danny, and Isaac playing Guitar Hero. Scott sat on the couch watching them for a bit knowing they would go away eventually. Isaac went first when Erica came down and literally put him over her shoulder.

“Say goodnight, Isaac…” She said and Isaac giggled.

“Goodnight, Isaac…” He called, waving to the others as Erica took him to their room they shared with Boyd. Scott stretched out on the couch watching the other two play for a bit longer before Danny pulled off his guitar.

“I’m out… Do you wanna-” He offered the guitar to Scott who shook his head.

“I am down here to sleep on the couch so those two animals can-” Danny smiled softly.

“Got it…” He set the guitar down and slid his arms around Jackson’s shoulders as he kept playing. “Come on, Jacks… Let’s leave-”

“Not tired,” Jackson interrupted and Danny shrugged a little.

“Well, I am. I’m going to bed.” He kissed the back of Jackson’s neck. “Night, Jacks… Night, Scott…” Scott waved a little as he kicked off his shoes and burrowed into the blankets. Twenty minutes later, Scott shoved off his blankets and picked up a guitar.

“If I get a higher score than you, you’re done for the night, deal?” He asked and Jackson checked his phone. 

“Sure,” he said with noncommittal shrug and Scott added himself to the game. Jackson picked “Smoke on the Water” again and they played without a whole lot of enthusiasm, but when they ended up with the same score, they raised their eyebrows at each other.

“Again?” Jackson asked, and Scott nodded. They were both pretty tired and kept messing up in the same areas making them get the same score again. Scott stretched and cracked his knuckles while Jackson took a long swig of his soda. When it happened again, they stared at each other, and jumped when Danny called down from the top of the stairs, “Jacks, just come upstairs… You’re keeping the whole house awake!”

“In a minute,” Jackson called back and they started a new game. This time Jackson got one point more than Scott. “Finally,” he muttered and set the guitar down. He nodded at Scott who waved a little before flopping on the couch face first after turning off the TV. Just as he started to drift off, Scott felt a small tug on his leg.

“Ska?” Milla whispered and Scott groaned a little.

“How did you get out of your crib?” He asked as he rolled over. Milla crawled up to lay on his chest, her big brown eyes revealing nothing. Scott got up and carried her upstairs to her room where he found that some how she had moved her bed close to her dresser and climbed down that way. Scott shook his head, moved the crib back where it belonged and put her in. “Stay here, love, ok?” Milla looked up at him with her big wide eyes, and nodded once. Scott leaned down, kissed her cheek, and left. He went to his bedroom and leaned on the door, listening, but all he could hear were Stiles’s soft snores. Scott went in and curled up next to Stiles and fell asleep within moments.

***

The next few days dragged on for Scott. He tried to keep busy running the errands, keeping the house clean, and helping out with Milla, but he couldn’t help but think about the school getting back to him. Stiles and Derek tried to keep him occupied in their own way, and to be honest, he was thankful for the distraction. When Friday came and went without any word from the school, Scott didn’t say anything, just kept trucking along. Everyone tried to be really supportive, and offer him advice like, “Call Monday, because they were probably busy,” but Scott knew. He knew he didn’t get it. And he tried to not care, to not blame Stiles and Derek, because he knew it wasn’t their fault he choked, but he just wanted it so bad, and no… And now his dream was dead.

On Tuesday he broke down and called the school which informed him that while he was a great candidate, the school currently wasn’t looking for anyone with showing tattoos on their biceps. When Scott told Derek and Stiles, Stiles immediately went into rant mode, starting with, “Fuck that school,” while Derek pulled out some cookies as Milla sat in his lap stroking his cheek.

“It will be ok,” Derek offered when Stiles paused for breath and Scott just shrugged.

“It’s fine,” he said softly and kissed Milla’s hair. Milla smiled up at him a little, offering him a part of her cookie.

“Fuck skoo?” She asked and the three men stopped to stare at the little girl. She smiled widely and giggled. “Fuck skoo!” They looked at each other with wide eyes. Lydia and Allison were going to kill them.

“Baby, I will give you another cookie if you don’t say that ever again…” Stiles offered as Derek sighed and rolled his eyes.

“No, we’re not supposed to acknowledge-” Scott started but Milla was already reaching out for the cookie Stiles was handing her.

“Fuck skoo!” She giggled and shoved the cookie in her mouth.

“We’re dead…” Derek muttered as Stiles groaned, dropping his head onto the table. Two hours later when her moms got home, Milla had turned it into a song, and Stiles had gone for a run.

***

The next day, Scott woke up before anyone else, took a quick shower, and jumped in his truck with no plans except to be out and away. He drove for hours stopping only for food and to pee. Derek and Stiles texted him around noon to meet them in the park for a picnic lunch.

Sighing, Scott drove to the park and flopped in the grass near his partners who were pulling out sandwiches, bags of chips, and a large bottle of soda, laying them all onto a blanket they had brought. Scott looked around and saw a large dirty pitbull with a sore paw chasing after some ducks and playing with a small girl near by although he didn’t seem to belong to her as he wandered around to other families, sniffing at their food hungrily. Scott grabbed one of the sandwiches and walked over to the dirty brown and white dog who sniffed hopefully at him.

“You want this, puppy?” Scott asked and the dog trotted over quickly, snatching the sandwich from Scott’s hand. “Oh, buddy, you couldn’t wait for me to open the bag, could you?” He asked as the dog munched happily, drooling a lot. Scott patted the dog as the family near by watched them. “Is this your dog?” He called over to them, and they all shook their heads.

“He’s a stray… We take care of him…” A little girl with long blonde hair explained.

“Scott…” Derek tried from where he sat watching with Derek, but Scott ignored him.

“Do you know how he hurt his paw?” Scott asked and the little girl shook her head.

“It must have happened last night, because it wasn’t like that yesterday,” the girl said and Scott nodded and patted the dog, letting him finish eating before trying to get him to twist around. The dog whined a little when Scott picked up his paw but did not act aggressively which Scott took as a good sign.

“What happened to you, boy?” Scott asked and the dog started panting a little. “It doesn’t seem broken… There’s no broken skin… Are you just a big doofus? Did you just sprain it?” Scott poked and prodded trying to make sure it wasn’t a shoulder issue or something, but he was pretty sure it was just a sprain. “You are just a big puppy, aren’t you?” The dog licked Scott’s face and Scott got up. The dog didn’t have a collar but seemed happy enough to follow along behind Scott back to where Derek and Stiles sat watching. Scott kept the dog close by periodically tossing chips at him. They didn’t say much, just ate and stretched out on the blanket, the dog near their feet, panting happily. The girl tried to get him to come play with her, but he he just laid his head on Scott’s feet.

“You know you can’t keep it,” Derek murmured as the dog rolled onto his back.

“You mean you don’t want to have this cute little roasted marshmallow waking you up every morning?” Stiles asked as he stroked the dog’s neck with his foot.

“Don’t help!” Derek chided as the dog got up and came up to their heads, snuffling as he tried to find more food, and then flopped over next to Derek. Derek groaned and and rolled into Scott. “Isn’t a pack of werewolves having a dog just- isn’t that-” Scott laughed a little and kissed Derek’s nose.

“Having a dog is like, so normal… We can’t have Milla growing up without a dog, can we?” Scott asked taking Derek’s hand and squeezing it. Derek groaned again.

“Yeah, but who is gonna walk it?”

“You will, of course!” Stiles said reaching over to pat the dog’s head. “He is a perfect marshmallow.”

“Stop. Helping.” Derek groaned into Scott’s shoulder and Scott patted his back.

“You may get lucky,” Scott mumbled. “Lydia may hate him.”

“Yes, but Milla will love him if you bring him home…” He rolled over to look at the dog and it licked his face. Derek gagged. “Seriously? Seriously?!” Scott and Stiles laughed.

“I should take him to Deaton to make sure it’s not a break and just a sprain…” Scott said as he sat up and patted the dog. Derek sighed, giving into the inevitable. They got up and packed up their things, the dog loping behind Scott as he made his way to his truck. The little girl who had been playing with the dog followed behind the dog

“Mister, where are you taking my dog?” She asked. She had ketchup smeared across her cheek and all over her shirt.

“Well, he’s hurt, dirty, and hungry… People food isn’t good for puppies,” Scott explained as he closed the door. “He’ll be ok, I promise.” The little girl took a deep breath.

“Will you bring him back when he’s all better?” Scott knelt down by her, aware of her parents watching them closely.

“He needs a good home, hon. He can’t live here in the park alone… You wouldn’t want him to be lonely would you?”

“But he’s not, mister! I visit him every day!”

“Yes, but it gets cold at night. Wouldn’t it be better knowing he had a safe, warm bed at night?” Scott asked and the little girl huffed a little.

“Yeah, but… I’m gonna miss him…”

“And I’m sure he’ll miss you too, but I promise he will go to a safe home.”

“You mean _you’re_ not gonna keep him?” The little girl gasped and Scott bit his lip.

“I live with a lot of people. I don’t know that I can keep him…” Scott explained. “But I have lots of friends, and I know lots of people who would be really happy to have such a special puppy in their lives.” The dog barked loudly and Scott stood up. “It will be ok…” He said as a woman came over to them.

“Come on Kaylee, time to go home…” The woman called and the little girl looked up at Scott for a moment longer.

“You take good care of that dog, mister!” She called before she turned and ran off to the woman. Scott waved a little and the woman waved back before she led the girl back to the rest of their family. Derek and Stiles kissed Scott and told him they would see him at home before he got in his truck and drove to Deaton’s. Deaton smiled widely when he saw Scott carrying the large dog in.

“You were always one for strays,” Deaton laughed and lead Scott into the back where he put the dog on the floor watching as he immediately rushed over to slobber all over Deaton’s hands.

“This one is at least friendly,” he laughed and patted the dog’s head. “Where did you find this one?”

“The park,” Scott smiled and huffed a little. “There was a little girl there, apparently she and her family fed him a lot…”

“Well, he looks a little undernourished, but nothing a few days couldn’t fix. He needs a bath, but it doesn’t look like he has any ticks or fleas.” Deaton looked at the dog’s paw, checking his shoulder, and got a face full of slobber for it. “He probably just sprained his paw… He isn’t acting like it is too serious… I’m also going to give you some de-wormer, and you know what to do…” Scott nodded.

“I figured he was ok, but I just wanted to make sure, you know?” Scott said and Deaton nodded as he went to a cabinet and got some medicine and a temporary leash that worked as a collar.

“The only real question is, are you going to keep him?” Scott shrugged a little.

“We’ll see how Milla gets on with him, you know? If Milla falls in love with him, then I doubt even Lydia would turn him away.”

“Hopefully you can give him a bath before she sees him,” Deaton said and Scott laughed.

“Yeah, that would probably help. What do I owe you?” He asked holding up the medicine before he put the leash on the dog who just wagged his tail harder.

“You’re fine,” Deaton said. “Just make sure that dog gets a good home...”

“Of course,” Scott said and smiled as he walked out. Twenty minutes later, Scott and the dog walked up the front walk trying to figure out what to say when the front door opened and Stiles came out carrying some laundry.

“Hey, Scotty, the washer’s broken… I grabbed some of your stuff, too,” Stiles said as Scott kissed him.

“Thanks, babe,” Scott said as he patted the dog’s head.

“You have-” He checked his phone. “An hour to give that dog a bath before Lydia comes home and freaks out…”

“Well then I better get on it,” he said and they went into the house and lead the dog up the stairs to his bathroom where he pulled out the crappy shampoo they kept for guests. The dog seemed to know the drill and got right in the tub waiting for Scott to start the water. Twenty minutes later, the dog smelled like fake sweet pea and stretched out on a towel over Scott’s bed. Scott dug through a drawer trying to find some ribbon or something he thought he’d seen Stiles stash away. The dog lifted his head, jaw flapping happily. “Maybe there is something in the hall closet…” He stood up and looked at the dog who watched him with big warm eyes. “Stay?” The dog closed its mouth. “Stay, Marshmallow!” Scott commanded, remembering Stiles’s earlier comment, and the dog put his head on his paws. “Good. Good, puppy!” Scott went to the closet and rooted around for the box of ribbons until he heard Derek yelling, “No!” at the dog, and Scott rushed to find out why.

“Is he even house trained?” Derek asked as the dog sniffed suspiciously in the corner of the room. Scott paused for a moment.

“I have no idea.” He looked at the dog. “Do you wanna go outside? Go for a walk?” The dog’s ears perked up and he woofed a little. “Can you take him out?” Scott asked grabbing the leash he’d gotten from Deaton’s and Derek rolled his eyes.

“Fine…” Derek took the leash and put it on the dog before pecking Scott on the cheek and heading downstairs to take the dog out. By the time they came back upstairs, Scott had found the bow he had been looking for and slid it around the dog’s neck. “We need to get him a real collar and leash,” Derek said as he set the one from the vet on the dresser as the dog jumped back up on the bed. Derek made a face and looked at Scott. “This…” He waved at the dog. “Cannot happen… He cannot get used to sleeping in our bed… There is barely room for the three of us as it is…”

“We’ll buy him a puppy bed when we get him the collar. We’ll go to to PetCo, where the pet’s go…” Derek turned to say something but Scott just threw his arms around his partner and kissed him for several long minutes. They broke apart as they heard the front door open and Marshmallow dashed out of the room. Derek and Scott quickly followed him, yelling, “No! Wait! Stop! Sit!” but it was too late and the dog bowled into Isaac and Boyd knocking them both to the ground much to Erica’s amusement.

“Wow, McCall… Stiles said you got a dog, but for some reason I didn’t think it would be anything like this behemoth,” Erica laughed.

“He’s just a puppy…” Scott countered as he picked the dog up and off of Isaac who looked pretty tickled despite the fact that the groceries were now scattered all around him, and the milk was leaking everywhere which meant someone would have to go back to the store for more. Everyone laughed a little as the dog slobbered all over Scott’s face.

By the time Milla and Allison walked in the door, the dog had calmed down and had settled at Scott’s feet while he cooked spaghetti--Lydia’s favorite. When, Milla came in the kitchen to get her hugs and saw the dog, she gasped and clutched at Allison’s leg.

“What is _that_?” Allison asked and Scott huffed a little.

“That would be my new puppy!” Scott said and Milla peaked around her mom’s pant leg. The dog sat up and walked over slowly, tail wagging and tongue lolling happily. Milla squealed a little, her feet stamping in toddler excitement and the dog stopped to wait for the little girl to come over and pat him gently.

“Pup!” She declared, pointing at him. Scott laughed a little.

“Milla, this is Burnt Marshmallow.”

“Mellow?” Milla asked and Scott smiled, nodding. “Mellow!” She screeched and grabbed the dog’s bow, and led him to the front room where she began showing him all her toys, babbling to him in her baby speak.

“So, I see we have a new dog,” Allison commented as she opened a cabinet and pulled out a box of tea.

“When is Lydia coming home?” Scott asked as the front door opened and Stiles called out a hello.

“‘Bout twenty minutes?” Allison said after glancing at the clock on the stove. Scott kissed her cheek.

“How mad-”

“Oh absolutely livid… But… I mean listen to Milla.” They paused for a moment and listened to Milla’s soft voice. “The dog is staying.” Scott beamed a little and added more garlic to the sauce.

Nearly half an hour later, Lydia came in and kissed her small daughter before heading to the kitchen to talk to Scott.

“This is really low, McCall, even for you!” She growled as she slammed her bag on the kitchen table. Scott blushed as he turned.

“I- I-”

“When Allison sent me the pictures of Milla with the dog, I was so mad. And then- And then I come home and- And I can’t even be mad because my daughter is in there talking to him like he’s her long lost brother or whatever and damnit! I hate that he is so cute with her!” She huffed and sniffed at the sauce. “You put too much salt in the sauce…” And with that, she turned and headed to her room while everyone looked at Scott wide eyed as Scott cursed under his breath and tasted the sauce.

“It’s fine!” He called after her, and got silence in return. Derek slid an arm around Scott’s waist and tasted the sauce.

“It is fine,” he agreed and kissed Scott’s neck as Stiles came bouncing in.

“I’m starving!” He grabbed Scott’s face and kissed him soundly as he slid a finger in the sauce. “Mmm…” He said after breaking the kiss and sticking his finger in his mouth. “‘S good.” He kissed Derek’s cheek, squishing Scott between them slightly.

“I’ll set the table…” Stiles murmured and slapped both Scott and Derek’s asses. Scott smirked a little and took a deep breath.

“I’m going to hell, aren’t I?” Scott asked laughing and Derek chuckled a little.

“Probably.” They laughed some more as the rest of the pack started filing in and sitting down around the table for dinner. Marshmallow begged for food through the entire meal until he jumped on the table and began eating the sauce from the pan, and then he was exiled to the backyard despite Scott and Milla’s protests.


End file.
